shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vera D. Cain
Introduction Vera D. Cain is an assassin that has been rising to power recently because of her history with the pirate captain, Vera D. Smith, who is her adoptive father. Appearance Cain is short for her age, and thin from the constant sickness that she has been suffering as a result from an event in her childhood. She has black hair that she constantly keep trimmed short, and she has red eyes. Personality After intense training, she lost the ability to show almost all emotion, but she does feel emotions most of the time. If she feels strongly about something, she will voice her opinion despite any evident consequences. She dislikes having to make decisions for herself and has come to be dependant on other people. because of this, she liked to distance herself from most people so that she doesn't become a burden. Most of the time, it annoys other people when she tries to keep herself away. She gets into a lot of arguments with the Straw Hat crew because of this fact. She refuses to admit that the Straw Hats her friends, but deep down she knows that they are. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship She is a master of using a ring blade, and can easily disarm a swordman with her blade. She is very tolerant of getting cut by her own blade, as she can easily recover from any injury, though this doesn't happen very often. Marksmanship Though using guns is against what she was taught, Cain is very skilled in crafting and using bows and arrows. She maked arrows that can explode, and some that can create smokescreens. Most of her free time is spent designing and making arrows so that she doesn't run out. Physical Strength Cain was born with a frail body, and her physical strength is not very good. She relies heavily on her weapons to keep her safe. When she is disarmed, she relies on her Devil Fruit powers. Agility Because she is light, she can jump higher than she would be able to without her Devil Fruit powers. Not only this, but she is also a very fast runner. Weapons *Ring Blade- given to her by her adoptive father *Chakram- forged especially for her during her training Devil Fruit 1 Devil Fruit Name: '''Iyasu Iyasu no Mi '''Summary: The user heals at quick rates and is able to fight off diseases. Type: '''paramecia '''2 Devil Fruit Name: 'Gami Gami no Mi (Kami means paper, but turns into Gami when in origami) '''Summary: '''The user can control and become paper, allowing them to avoid attacks by turning into flexible paper. The user can also fold their paper body into various shapes using origami, such as turning their arms into paper weapons. Due to the power of the Devil Fruit, this paper weaponry is as sharp and hard as metal, which can cause serious damage. The user can also manipulate paper, and can turn ordinary pieces of paper into iron-hard shields or sharp blades. '''Type: '''logia Relationships 'Crew Vera D. Smith: As Cain's adoptive father, Smith and Cain had a very close relationship. He showered her with praise whenever she helped his crew. He often talked about finding the One Piece, but he seemed to be joking whenever he brought it up. Before he died, he left his fleet to Cain in hopes that she would become a more feared pirate than he was. 'Family' Mother and Father: Cain wasn't on the best terms with her parents, but she wasn't on the worst terms with them either. In fact, she was more or less indifferent about them because they stayed out of her way. Kuro: After being betrayed by her brother, Cain was forced into a life of servitude and slavery. Still, she never once blamed him. She wants to ask him why he betrayed them, and she wants to reconcile with him no matter the cost. History Cain was born into a wealthy family on the Grand Line, but she was very weak and sickly, so her parents bought a Devil Fruit that would heal her and gave it to her. She was instantly healed, and retained the ability to heal herself quickly. Because of this, her parents were never worried when she was out of their sight. This led to them not paying any attention to her at all. When she turned six, her older brother Kuro ran away from home to pursue his dreams of becomin a feared pirate captain. Cain's parents were distraught over the loss of their son, so they began to raise Cain as a boy. She was taught to fight by the best tutors that money could pay for, but her parents still never payed too much attention to her. They just gave her anything that she could ask for. A tragedy occured on the private island that the family owned, and Kuro came back to kill his family. Cain watched as he killed their mother and father, but when the time came, Kuro couldn't bring himself to kill her himself, so he instead gave her a Devil Fruit, knowing that she should die if she ate it. When she didn't die, Kuro came to the conclusion that her first Devil Fruit was preventing her from dying. The people that Kuro came with took Cain away and trained her to be a killer. She became weak and was constantly pitted into sickness because of the fact that she had eaten a second Devil Fruit, but her skills in archery and the use of a ring blade were unmatched. She was sold as a slave to be a bodyguard for the captain of the Dead Pharao pirates. Her loyalty to him grew to the point that he adopted her as his own son (because he never learned that she was a girl). When the captain died, Cain took his place for a few years. She started a search for her brother, which led to her seeking the help of the pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro. She meets Monkey D. Luffy and is recruited for his crew. Trivia *She has intense pyrophobia because of the fact that her body is made of paper. *Her red eyes are actually a symptom of the illness she suffered from as a baby. They stayed that way even after she had been healed. Category:Castielle Duir Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Male